


Virtues and vices

by Beibiter



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Political, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beibiter/pseuds/Beibiter
Summary: Interning in Min Yoongi's office is boring, until Kim Jiwoo commits a small mistake and finally finds all the drama that she had been looking for.





	

Seventy-one. Seventy-two. Seventy-three.

The air is humid. I can feel my skin starting to moisten, small beads of sweat accumulating around my forehead and on my upperlip. 

The aircon is on, rotating, spinning in an endless circle, but it doesn't really help. 

Looking at my colleagues, I can see that they're suffering from the heat, too. Irene is constantly dabbing a tissue on her jaw while scanning a document and Seulgi is fanning some air onto her face with one hand, quickly tapping on the keyboard with her other one, even the cold superior Mr Kim is sweating.

And me? I'm not doing anything. It's true. Kim Jiwoo, the aspiring political analyst and journalist, a self-proclaimed genius, is just perched on her seat in a tiny cubicle, trying to endure the scorching heat.

It's not that I planned this. I definitely didn't sign up for this. Really! When I looked for an internship, a practical experience during the semester to enrich my CV and gain some useful real life experience in the political business I applied for a positon at Mr Min Yoongi's office. Min Yoongi aka one of the most popular politicians of our district. The young and energetic guy who looks dashing in suits, but has also propsed countless measures to combat poverty, directed an initiative to switch to clean energy and more.

When I got accepted I felt really happy and smug, believing it would give me a headstart for my future career and an advantage over the other students.

Well, I was wrong.

My position entails several things.

One: Buying coffee.

Two: Buying tea.

And I have seen Min Yoongi exactly zero times. I have interviewed politicians zero times. And I've written no articles at all.

That all sounds uneventful, because it is uneventful. Apart from a few times a day, when the workers actually want to drink something that they can't make themselves in the huge kitchen (I know a kitchen in an office, right?) they send me to Starbucks. And that's it.

That's what I've been doing for the last week. 

The boring routine of getting up just to come here to do nothing makes me want to quit, but that would be hard to explain to my future employer. 

“Hey, yeah, I quit my job at Min Yoongi's office because it was too boring!”

I would sound like a brat. Determination is the most important thing in this world.

I briefly considered bringing my journal to write while I'm here, but if I'm caught I'll probably get scolded by Mr Kim. He dislikes me, but luckily there's another intern that he despises even more, Park Joy. As her name suggests, she's a lot more joyful than me. Naturally, that means that Mr Kim hates her., because he seems to have an inherent aversion towards cheerful people. Thus he has forgotten about me.

So, apart from the occasional scolding and secret chat with Joy, I'm stuck here in this prison without bars, trying to find an inconspicuous way of entertaining myself by couting the times the air con has rotated.

“Jiwoo?”

I look up to meet Seulgi's eyes. She has monolids and tan skin with a lean body. In another life she probably would've ended up as an idol. I quickly shake my head and put on a polite smile.

“A vanilla latte?”, I ask, because I've long memorized the order of all the workers. She looks at me with a blank face.

“Ah, no”, she then says, “I don't need coffee, I actually need you to run an errand for me.”

“An errand?”

I stand up quickly, nearly knocking my chair over.

“What can I do for you?”

I clasp my hands and look at her with anticipation. Would she send me to Yoongi? Would I get to interview him? Would I accompany him to a meeting? Would I get to write an article?

No, the rational part of my brain said. You're not going to do any of that. Shut up. Don't get your hopes up too high.

“Well”, she smiles nervously, seeing my newfound enthusiasm. “I just need you to bring a few documents to the other department.”  
“Oh...”

I visibly deflate, like a balloon that has been popped, letting all the air out until everything that's left is the disgusting sticky material, a rather a stale feeling of resignation, and Seulgi seems to notice, putting a hand on my shoulder.

“How about you get us some coffe after that? I'll pay for yours?”

“No, no, it's ok”, I quickly decline. “I just thought... I would do something... interesting for once?”

She smiles again, like I just told her a particulary funny joke and lets go of my shoulder. 

Her dark brown eyes are twinkling with amusement.

“As long as you're an intern, you're not really doing anything. And when you become a permanent employee you're not really doing anything either. I basically just type and type and type.”

I turn red at her sudden confession, suddenly feeling very immature. 

“Well, where are the documents, then?”, I try to switch the topic, still embarrassed.

“They're on my desk, wait, I'll get them.”

I follow her the few steps and she hands me a few documents, just black letters on white paper. She gives me a last smile, telling me where to drop them off and what to say to the workers at the department.

I end up taking the elevator to get up to the next story, scanning the documents all the while. It's an article concerning Mr Min's achievements.

The elevator makes a small sound, indicating that it's going to stop at this story and I check the small display. I don't have to get out yet.

A boy enters instead, hastily with long strides. Our eyes meet for a second and he gives me a lopsided grin, pulling his beanie down so that it covers more of his forehead. His dark eyes are almost hidden beneath the fringe of his dark hair. 

He plays around with the strap of his black backpack, long fingers and hands that are tanned, the kind of tan that you get from running around outside all day. 

He looks handsome, I conclude. Prominent nose and jawline an obvious plus, but he gives off a sort of nervous energy with his constant fidgeting.

He must have noticed my staring, now looking back at me with an unwavering gaze. 

Then I hear a “ding” again and know that it's my stop. Without turnng around I get off and walk down the corridor. The vinyl flooring squeaks under my shoes, smelling of chemical cleaner.

 

I see him the next day, too, entering the building at the same time as me. I look at him with with slight surprise, because honestly, he didn't look like the office type, but he just focuses on his phone.

We pass the reception and right before I can get my company ID scanned, I hear his voice.

“You have a card?”, he suddenly asks, his voice sounding casual.

I stop for a moment, turning around to look at him with a frown.

“Yeah...”

Lying would be pointless, I'm literally holding it in my hands.

“I might need your help.”

“My help?”, I repeat, staring at him. “Uhm, I don't...”

He ignores my unsaid words, giving me a reassuring smile. “I lost mine yesterday. You saw me, right?”

I nod, remembering the short encounter. 

“Just let me use your card.” His word sounds final, so definite that I don't even question them for a moment.

“Sure”, I stutter helplessly. “I'll just...”

I press my ID onto the screen and go through, then repeat the same action for him. 

“Thanks.” He gives me a bright smile and only after he disappars with quick strides does it dawn on me that I might have done something wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
